


The Assassin's Light

by Empress37



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Adorable Daughter, Because She Is Amazing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lady Liadrin gets the strap, Paladin wife, Stabby wife, Strap-Ons, This is for Tres, Vaginal Fingering, and feeds us amazing art, soft, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress37/pseuds/Empress37
Summary: A series of one-shots about Liadrin and her stabby wife Valeera.Ranging from soft, domestic fluff and cuteness, to smut.Chapters will contain content tags.





	1. Better Than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift to Tres, because she is amazing and gives us all such amazing art and deserves all the stabby wife content in return! 
> 
> This will be a series of one-shots about the pairing. Updated randomly. 
> 
> I will take requests! Feel free to send them to me in the comments, on tumblr, or wherever else I am.

It was rare these days, that Liadrin woke up in a soft, comfortable bed. She’d been away on campaigns for so long, it felt like months since she’d last been home. It almost felt foreign.

Even though she’d just woken, her body was already fully alert, her mind working to deduce and organize her schedule for the day. It only took a minute before she realized, there was none. At least, she had no official duties.

She still had a schedule. She didn’t think she could function without one. There was a comfort in knowing what she was going to do. Where she needed to be and when. Order, it was just as imperative in her personal life as in her professional.

Just like her professional life though, chaos was unavoidable. She’d learned long ago to adjust herself to what life decided to throw against her. Threats and challenges she would conquer through blade and magic.

But…she’d learned not all chaos was unpleasant. There were moments, rare instances when a whirlwind of chaos would enter her life. Chaos that she found a certain joy in. Comfort even.

Said chaos had swept into her life late last night. Or more specifically, her bedroom. She could still feel the ghost of fingerprints on her skin. All she had to do was close her eyes and she’d see the images that had been burned into her brain. Expanses of golden skin, long waves of hair that shimmered like rays of light. She could still hear the breathy moans.

Her eyes snapped open and she rid herself of the thoughts. This wasn’t the time to get lost in such things.

Sitting up, Liadrin cast a cursory glance around the room, confirming what she already knew. All evidence of her visitor was gone. Only her own discarded clothes strewn about the floor and the bedding too rumpled for her to simply have been sleeping, told of anything out of the ordinary taking place.

Just like it had come, the chaos swept out of her life once it was done with her. Once she’d satiated it. Leaving her alone, something akin to loss tugging at her heart for a moment.

Chaos was just that, something uncontrollable. No matter what Liadrin may have thought, what she may have…hoped, on occasion. She couldn’t change their nature. Nor would she ever try. To do so would disrespect the very thing she cared for.

Feeling silly for the sudden wave of melancholy, Liandrin buried it. Stamped it out with thoughts of her schedule, of what the day would bring her. There would be no more chaos. Not today at any rate.

Fetching a fresh pair of clothes, a simple red tunic and riding breeches, she began her day.

Walking from her room and down the hall, she was reminded of the most intrinsic property of chaos. It was unpredictable. Oddly enough, it was the sound of laughter that would herald this lesson.

Quirking a brow, Liadrin followed the sound, coming into the small courtyard of her residence. Her steps faltered and she took in the sight before her with…well, she was still working out her feelings.

Giggling madly was the small form of her daughter, the unabashed joy on her face was more radiant than the sunwell.

The second figure, the only chaos that Liadrin willingly welcomed into her life, had a smile that matched her daughters.

Valeera Singuinar cut a perfect figure no matter what she wore. Liadrin happened to like the assassins typical outfit. The way it had clearly been cut to fit Valeera’s body perfectly.

Her hood was currently down, giving an unobstructed view of her graceful features. Hair, pulled up into its usual high tail, glowed in harmony with the sunlight that shone down on the courtyard.

“Ready to try again?” Valeera’s voice broke the paladin from her observations.

Salandria nodded vigorously, grinning from ear to ear. The assassin chuckled at the clear enthusiasm. Flipping a knife from her belt, she handed it to the child, crouching down behind her to gently take her hand.

“Remember, loose grip, and keep your wrist relaxed. Everything’s nice and fluid.”

She guided Salandria through the movements twice before letting go and stepping back. The knife sailed through the air somewhat clumsily, skittering to the ground a few feet shy of the…Liadrin’s eyes widened, those were her robes! Said clothing hung from a hastily erected straw dummy.

“Hmm, maybe we should try moving a little closer yeah?” Valeera grinned down at the child.

“Can you do it again? I wanna see!” Salandria literally bounced slightly with excitement, her grin turned up to a degree nobody could resist.

Valeera grinned down at the child, without ever moving her gaze, her hand snapped out, a dagger sailing through the air too fast to track. A soft thump sounding when the knife embedded into the exact center of the target.

Salandria let forth what could only be described an excited squeal, her little fists shaking as she did some sort of dance on the spot.

“Miss Valeera you’re so amazing! Do it again!”

Valeera’s responding laugh tugged at something within Liadrin. It was so pure, so unburdened. Watching the assassin with her daughter, it was a sight Liadrina hadn’t realized she’d been longing for. It was something that would be ingrained into her mind forever. Something she didn’t want it to only be a single memory.

She cleared her throat loudly as Valeera reached for another knife. Salandria whirled, eyes going wide, but not with the shock of a child about to be scolded. Her radiant smile merely morphed into something impossibly brighter that warmed Liadrin's entire being.

“Mama! Miss Valeera is teaching me to throw knives!”

Unlike the child, Valeera barely reacted to Liadrin, her mouth merely ticking up into a smirk. No doubt the assassin had known the moment she stepped foot into the courtyard.

“I can see that,” she smiled down at her daughter, before flicking her eyes up to meet arcane green ones. “And ruining my robes in the process.”

“I’m doing you a favour,” Valeera teased, flipping a knife in her hand. “Those robes are hideous. They hide far too much of your body.” The shifted into something far more salacious, those arcane eyes taking a leisurely look over Liadrin’s body.

“Why would you want to hide your body mama?” Salandria looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

“Why indeed,” Valeera purred, that smirk never leaving her face.

Liadrin glared at the assassin, but that only encouraged even more leering. She really should have known better.

Liadrin redirected her attention to her daughter, “Salandria, have you washed up?”

Her gaze fell, toe digging circles into the ground. “No.”

“My fault!” Valeera chimed in, her voice light and full of ease. “I stole her away to teach her that knives are better than big swords and shields,” the assassin’s teasing smirk caused a fang to glint in the morning light.

“Mhm,” Liadrin wasn’t an idiot. She was sure her daughter had caught the assassin making her escape and demanded a lesson. “Well, go and get cleaned up, then we can start our day.”

“Can miss Valeera come with us?” Bright, painfully hopeful eyes stared up at the paladin.

Liadrin felt that tug within her again, but this time it was less pleasant, bringing up thoughts and feelings she’d rather keep buried. Ignored. Denied. She kept her gaze firmly on her daughter, not wanting to see what she knew would be written all over the assassin’s face.

“I think she’s going to be busy today. But we can still-”

A soft, almost timid cough sounded from the assassin. “Actually…ummm,”

Liadrin looked up, seeing a rare blush decorating the assassin’s cheeks, She rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish, and rather adorable action.

“I…umm,” Valeera cleared her throat again, eyes looked everywhere but mother and daughter. “I have time…that is, I don’t need to leave. Yet. I could go with you…if…if you want.”

Both mother and daughter stared at the assassin. One with a gaze of utter elation and unbridled excitement. The other in complete shock.

“Yay! Thank you miss Valeera!” Salandria crossed the distance between her and the assassin in a blink, quick enough that even Valeera seemed taken off guard.

The effect was doubled when two small arms wrapped around the assassin’s legs in what was undoubtedly the strongest hug the child was capable of offering. Valeera stood stock still, her body rigid, eyes wide with something akin to panic. Yet, it was a fleeting thing, something that passed far quicker than Liadrin ever would have dreamed. The assassin smiled down at the child, putting a hand on her head.

“You best go wash up then.”

Salandria’s ecstatic giggles echoed down the hall as she sprinted away, hair flying wildly behind her. When the sound faded, the two adults were left in only silence. Valeera once again shifted to an uncharacteristically shy demeanor.

“You are staying?” Liadrin, for all her years and experience, couldn’t stop herself from blurting the ridiculous statement out.

“I don’t have to!” A sudden look of panic overtook the younger elf. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

For the second time, the assassin was visibly shocked at how fast someone could clear the distance between them. Her posture went ramrod straight when Liadrin’s wraps wrapped around her, holding the assassin close.

Honestly, Liadrin was just as shocked with her actions as the younger elf. Yet, she didn’t regret them. That wonderful, warm feeling returned tenfold, the sunwell paled in comparison. Liadrin couldn’t confuse this with a dream, she’d never dared to dream of something so wonderful ever happening. Never dared to dream she could have _this._

It gave her the courage to say what she’d thought of saying many times. After every stolen moment, when their breathing calmed and the sweat cooled. When she would watch the assassin gather her clothes and slip away.

“Please stay.”

Valeera said nothing, but the assassin didn’t need words. She rarely did. When those slim, strong arms returned the embrace, when Liadrin felt the smile on those lips as they kissed, she couldn’t have dreamed of a better answer.


	2. You Look Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Liadrin gets an unexpected visitor to help deal with some tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres requested Valeera gives Liadrin the strap. So here we are!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

The door clicked shut behind her, echoing faintly through the silent room. Liadrin let out a soft sigh, leaning her head against the smooth wooden door. It was slightly cool to the touch, it felt pleasant against her skin, helping to combat the headache that had reached a dull throb. She hated meetings. After suffering through an entire day of them, she just wanted to collapse into bed, but she knew it would serve little good.

Her body felt tense, thrumming with pent up energy. Listening to politicians’ prattle on all day had left her twitchy. She wasn’t made for sitting around like that. She was meant to be _doing_. Maybe she’d been a far more patient woman once, but she could scarcely remember that.

She wouldn’t be able to sleep in this condition. Perhaps a quick, but intense workout would suffice. Turning, she reached up to begin unbuckling her armour, freezing when her eyes landed on the bed, and the figure laying on it.

Valeera wore that devilish smirk that she’d come to love so much. Perhaps laying didn’t quite do the younger elf’s position justice. Valeera was reclined slightly against a prop of pillows and the headboard, arms spread wide, looking totally at ease. Her long, strongly muscled legs were crossed neatly at the ankle. The assassin wasn’t wearing a shred of clothing, leaving lithely muscled golden skin on tantalizing display.

Well, she may not have been wearing clothes, but the elf was wearing _something_. Liadrin’s eyes took in the length of the device fastened securely around the elf’s hips. She felt her heart rate escalate at the sight of it, looking up into mischievous arcane green eyes and that salacious smirk only made it worse.

“Welcome home,” Valeera’s voice was a low purr, curling inside the paladin’s ear and sending the most wonderful of shivers down her spine.

“Wha-” Liadrin cleared her throat, trying to keep the faint tremble from it. “What are you doing here?”

Valeera always showed up at random times, there was no predicting when the assassin would grace the paladin with her presence. But Valeera had told her she would be away for several weeks on an assignment. It had only been two.

“I was in the neighbourhood,” Valeera gave a playful shrug. “And I knew you were in meetings all day. I thought I would come relieve some of that tension I see.”

Liadrin gulped. It wasn’t that Valeera’s forward attitude was uncommon. The assassin held little shame when it came to expressing her sexual desires and needs. But coming home to this…sight, this kind of offer, just waiting to be accepted…it was…well, she certainly wouldn’t need much of a warm up.

The paladin took a step towards the bed, she had ever intention of accepting that offer. Even if she had no stress whatsoever, she would never turn down the opportunity to be intimate with her lover. There was no sweeter sound than the assassins cries of pleasure, no greater feeling than her silky skin, or her dexterous fingers as they danced over the paladin’s skin.

“Ah,” Valeera held out a hand, signalling the paladin to stop. “Take off your armour.” Gods, that purr was back in full force.

This was new. Sure, Valeera was never shy about making demands during the course of their lovemaking. Liadrin cherished every single time the assassin would cry out for her to go harder, faster. But this…this was something else and something inside the paladin responded to it.

Halting her steps, she resumed unbuckling her armour, letting it fall to the ground without a care. She couldn’t take her eyes off the assassin. The dim candle light seemed to soak into her skin, giving her a beautiful glow that not even the sunwell could compare to. The assassin’s legs were ever so slowly rubbing together, arcane green eyes drinking in every movement the paladin made.

“Clothes too,” Valeera whispered, her voice painfully sensual.

It took a few moments to divest herself of both armour and clothes. Valeera’s eyes didn’t flick away from her for even a heartbeat. Her hands had slowly drifted towards her body, running up and down her toned stomach in lazy strokes.

Liadrin could feel her breathing intensify. She could feel the wetness between her thighs. She could slide the entire length of the toy inside her without a hint of resistance. Gods, she wanted it so bad. Wanted everything Valeera was offering and so much more.

When she stood stark naked in front of the assassin, the feeling became more intense. The way those burning eyes took her in, devoured her. Liadrin had never felt more beautiful, more desired in her entire life, and the assassin hadn’t even touched her yet.

“Gods, Liadrin,” Valeera’s voice was like a prayer. One hand continued stroking the assassin’s stomach, while the other was slowly climbing up to cup a full breast. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Liadrin bit back a whimper as she took in the younger elf’s actions. “It’s nothing compared to how you affect me.”

Valeera chuckled lowly, the sound morphing into a sultry moan as two nimble fingers pinched a stiff, rosy peak. She fixed the paladin with a teasing smirk, fang glinting in the candle light.

“And just how do I affect you?”

Liadrin felt heat flood to her cheeks. Perhaps it was silly, she could stand in this room, watch as the gorgeous assassin lay naked, touched herself, but hearing such a question flustered her. At least for a moment. Liadrin was highly adaptable, one didn’t survive as long as she did without being so.

Fighting down her blush, she took a step towards the bed, eyes never leaving the assassin. “You send my heart racing, my knees shaking.” Another step, she swung a leg up onto the bed, shifting until she rested a knew on either side of the assassin’s hips.

She could feel the cool surface of the toy pressing against her cheeks. Taking Valeera’s hand from her stomach, Liadrin slowly pulled it between her thighs, both of them groaning at the feather light touch grazing the entire length of her soaked slit.

She stared into bright arcane eyes. “You do _this_ to me.”

Liadrin had intended to only tease, to only allow that single touch. But Valeera had never been predictable, and thrived on throwing the paladin off kilter. Still, Liadrin gasped in shock as two fingers suddenly thrust inside of her. Shock turned to pleasure as she let out a low moan, her walls clamping down instinctively around the intruding digits.

The assassin’s hand left her own breast, seeking Liadrin’s out like a lifeline. Pleasure echoed through her when two strong fingers pinched down on her nipple, just a hint of pain that served to bring even more pleasure.

It seemed the assassin had no intention of teasing, or moving at a steadily increasing pace. Her fingers immediately set out an almost punishing speed, driving into the paladin with brutal efficiency. Fingers curling to scrape along her walls with every rapid thrust.

Heat bloomed through Liadrin’s entire body, her eyesight blurred for just a moment at the raw pleasure coursing through her. The paladin’s body was practically vibrating with it, the heat escalating to a burning, all encompassing heat that surged in every vein.

Liadrin didn’t, couldn’t filter the sounds that escaped from her mouth. Valeera played her body expertly, knowing each and every spot to hit, when to hit it, and the exact amount of pressure to apply.

The paladin’s hips began rocking further onto the fingers filling her. When a thumb pressed firmly into her clit, she cried out, her vision whiting out for just a heartbeat. Gods, she was so close. Just a little bit more and-

Another cry left her lips, but this one derived from the sudden emptiness as the assassin withdrew her fingers. Liadrin blinking, trying to organize her thoughts even slightly. She’d barely finished a second blink before she found herself on her back, the assassin hovering over her with a smug grin.

The paladin didn’t get a chance to say a word before her lips were engulfed in a hungry kiss. Neither wasted any time in tangling their tongues together. It wasn’t a sheer battle for dominance, no, Valeera was far too playful for that. Liadrin groaned at the hot muscle darting around her mouth, always coming back to stroke along her own tongue.

She could feel her tension from the day slowly draining away, the annoyance and unrest she’d felt almost since waking was being expertly driven from her. It was replaced by a desperate need that she had no hope of controlling, of containing. She ached between her legs, she’d been so close, Valeera’s touch had been so perfect, everything she’d needed. But now the assassin was deliberately keeping her bereft of any contact where she needed it most.

She tried to rock her hips upward, seeing some kind of contact. Valeera had the audacity to smirk into the kiss as she moved her hips up and further out of reach. Liadrin growled, both hands clapping down loudly on the assassins deliciously firm ass, pulling her downwards. Valeera tried to resist, but Liadrin was far stronger.

The paladin broke the kiss, crying out when the toy slapped against her aching cunt. Gods, she needed it so bad. Valeera chuckled lowly in her ear, the sound sending wonderful shivers down the paladin’s spine.

“Impatient, are we?”

“Valeera,” Liadrin growled, turning her head to fix her lover with a glare. “You started this. Fucking finish it.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

Once again, the assassin took her by surprise. Giving no time to prepare, to build up. With a single thrust of her hips she was buried completely inside Liadrin. Their skin slapping together would have echoed throughout the room, were it not drowned out by the paladins completely unashamed moan.

She could feel it so deeply inside her, filling her completely, utterly. She wound her legs around the assassin’s hips, pulling her closer, urging her on. Valeera let out a muffled groan into the crook of her neck, seconds before she clamped down, suckling and biting at the sensitive skin.

Her hips started moving, but this time it was a steady, controlled motion, nothing the like nearly frantic pace she’d set earlier with those wondrous fingers. Normally, Liadrin would bite her lip, muffle the sounds the assassin drew from her so expertly, which would only drive the assassin to double her efforts. But gods, she needed this. She couldn’t be bothered tonight.

With every thrust, she felt herself getting closer. She was utterly soaked, the toy gliding through her, the only resistance was her walls clamping down trying to desperately keep it inside her.

Valeera’s hand toyed with her nipples, tweaking, pinching and rubbing tantalizing circles from them in seemingly random patterns. It felt so fucking _good_. Liadrin’s back arched from the bed, pushing her chest further into the assassin’s capable hand, silently asking for more.

“Is this what you needed?” Valeera whispered hotly in her ear, nipping at the sensitive lobe.

“Yesss.” Liadrin’s breaths were coming in heavy pants, her unrestrained moans filling the room.

“You like it when I fuck you?”

“Ah-” the paladin cried out at a particularly hard thrust, her hands clawing at the assassins back.

“Do you?” The assassin smirked against her ear, grazing a fang along the cartilage.

“Yes! Fuck!” She was so close. She could feel her orgasm building; the burning heat was almost unbearable. She needed it so badly.

Valeera stopped moving completely, earning a snarl from the paladin, although, it may have come off closer to a whimper. Not that she would ever admit tha.

“Do you want to come?” Valeera rolled her hips painfully slow, keeping the paladin right on the edge.

“Yes,” Liadrin groaned, trying to pull the younger elf in with her legs, but she resisted.

“You’ll have to ask-”

Liadrin growled, tensing her legs, moving her hands to the assassin’s shoulders, a quick flex and twist of muscles and she was slamming the assassin down into the mattress, hilting herself fully on the toy.

Valeera’s eyes went wide with shock for a moment, but it quickly morphed into a look of amusement, lips curling up into a smirk.

“My, my, you are-”

Liadrin cut her off again, bringing their lips together in a desperate kiss, teeth and tongues clashing with near violent force. She used her legs to raise herself up and slam her hips back down. Both lovers groaned into the kiss. The next time she brought her hips down, Valeera’s rose to meet them, driving her deeper inside.

Liadrin broke the kiss, her moan raw, ripping from her throat, full of need and desperation, fully indicative of just how close she was. It seemed to spark something in the assassin, as her pace increased to near frantic levels. It took mere seconds.

The orgasm hit Liadrin like a hammer blow, almost knocking the air from her lungs. Her legs trembled, clenching around the elf beneath her. Her vision went white, it was like she stared directly into the sunwell. Her walls clamped down tightly against the toy, pulsing with wave after wave of breathtaking pleasure.

It could have been days, seconds, hours, Liadrin had no clue how long the orgasm lasted. She was aware of Valeera still thrusting inside her slowly, almost methodically, drawing it out for as long as possible.

When the paladin finally came down, when her vision cleared, she struggled to catch her breath. She blinked away the haze, looking down at the assassin. The smug grin was gone, a look of complete awe taking its place. The look belonged on someone who was seeing something truly divine.

It caused a rush of heat through Liadrin, this one didn’t flush her with arousal. This was a warm contentment, filling her heart and leaving her with only a sense of utter peace.

She leaned down, bringing their lips together, the kiss far more gentle than before. It was a soft caress, a wordless exchange of unspoken affection. Tongues lightly teased one another, stroking with utter tenderness.

Liadrin could feel the heavy fatigue settling into her body. The weary pull of muscles, the fog slowly descending over her brain. She wanted nothing more than to lay here and allow herself to drift off. But she knew that wasn’t possible.

Firstly, she was far to heavy to spend too long laying on top of the assassin. There was also the toy still inside her. Thirdly, Valeera was likely to leave soon, as was her habit. Liadrin summoned her energy to slid off the younger elf, letting out a quiet groan as the toy left her.

Her hands went to the buckles of the device, expertly working them off with Valeera’s assistance. It was tossed aside without a care, it would be cleaned and put away later. Liadrin had ever intention of returning the favour. She was certain the assassin much be aching at this point.

Before her hand could reach its destination, it was snatched up by the assassin’s. She twined their fingers together, scooting closer, pressing her body against Liadrin’s side, head resting gently on her shoulder.

“What…Don’t you want me to-”

“No,” Valeera’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. She didn’t look up to meet the paladin’s gaze, speaking into her shoulder. “Sleep.” She stroked a gentle touch along the paladin’s stomach, tracing invisible patterns. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The smile was immediate, even though the words took a few seconds to properly register. That full, warm feeling strengthen tenfold. Liadrin said nothing, merely bringing her arm around her lover’s shoulder, pulling her closer. Liadrin’s eyes drifted closed, the smile never leaving her face even as she slipped into the best slumber of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not great at writing smut. But I am trying to get better!!

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your comments!!


End file.
